Distraction
by weaselcheater
Summary: Team 7 is banned from the Uchiha mansion after almost destroying it during one of their usual quarrels, so they sneak in during a night when the house was empty. Just then Itachi returns from a mission and they throw Sakura dressed in one of his t-shirts in his room to distract him. Needless to say Itachi was pleased.


'Distraction'

"Sasuke-kun are you sure there is no one here?" One Sakura Haruno asks as she skillfully climbs through the window and into Sasuke's room. Said man nods his head reaching outside to get the bottles full of sake from his blonde friend not even bothering helping him up when he fell on his head.

"Damn it dobe! Stop making so much noise!" he gritted his teeth in annoyance grabbing him by the collar and yanking him inside. Said blonde glared at him but kept silent when two pairs of eyes stared at him in warning.

"Fine!" He muttered and reached his hand inside the bag and pulled out a bottle of sake. "But this one is all mine!" He childishly poked his tongue out and turned his back to them already emptying the contents of the bottle into his mouth. Sakura sighed and threw herself onto the bed not caring that her white summer dress was now revealing her white lacy underwear. A special gift from Ino. She grinned just like a little child does after doing something naughty.

"Just imagine if your parents knew we were in here Sasuke-kun?" She teased her friend as she snatched Naruto's bottle from his lips in spite of his protests and took a gulp from it. Sasuke smirked then shuddered remembering his mother's reaction the last time he had his friends over for a drink. His kind, gentle and sweet mother could be very scary when annoyed. A good enough reason for the three deadly and very dangerous men from his family to not cross her word.

"Come to think of it teme? Is Mikoto-chan still angry with us? I really miss her cooking." Whined Naruto as he opened another bottle of alcohol and earning himself a smack in the head and a glare from the above mentioned teme.

"Shut it Naruto! All you miss is the free food. Last month you moved yourself into our kitchen and emptied our fridge for a whole week! Good thing Itachi returned from his mission earlier and kicked you out. Literally. And yes, kaa-san is still not over it. We almost demolished the mansion." Both Sakura and Naruto exchanged guilty looks and sighed in defeat. They were partially the ones to blame for it. Sakura was proposed to be enlisted as a back-up for the ANBU medical squad, a huge accomplishment for the young kunoichi. She was very intelligent, carried Tsunade's trade mark strength, had a natural touch for genjutsu and, the most important trait, she was a great medic-nin. So, being the awesome teammates that they were they decided to celebrate it! They started the party at Ichiraku and somehow ended up at the Uchiha compound planning on getting as drunk as humanly possible. Which they did soon enough.

Somewhere in between the shots they thought it would be a great idea to test their genjutsu skills. Let's just say that it didn't end well. Not with Sasuke's sharingan, Sakura's strength and Naruto's special talent at making multiple clones; drunk, obnoxiously loud, rasengan wielding clones. No, it didn't end well at all. The three shinobi used up all of their carefully raised money, their backs and begged for Yamato taichou to help restore the damage.

The Uchiha mansion still doesn't shine as bright as before.

They grimaced at the memory of Sasuke's mother threatening to transform them into lavender smelling soap if they ever step foot inside again. Of course, that was not the first time they were banned from the Uchiha mansion but never did it take so long for Mikoto to forgive them and welcome them back with her usual warm and kind smile.

"Your brother was a jerk back then. He could've helped us." Grumpily stated Naruto as he swang the almost empty bottle in between his fingers." The Uchiha snorted in response and made a move to hit him in the head. Thankfully Naruto dodged.

"What did you expect dobe? You rasenganed his room. Remember?" The blonde raised one of his hands to his chin appearing deep in thought. "Actually, that part is a little fuzzy." Admitted Naruto and Sakura giggled.

"I can't forget his face that night. Never have I seen him or any other Uchiha display emotions so openly before. He was in the middle of receiving a blow job and we barged in his room. Through his wall nonetheless! He could've had his manhood bitten of!" That was enough to send the three shinobi into a fit of uncontrollable laugher. What they didn't know though was that if you call the devil's name enough times, he shall arise.

Just like that all the laugher came to a halt when one of Sasuke's special chakra sensors were activated announcing the approach of none other than his brother.

"Fuck! Itachi's back!" He growled and jumped to his feet. His friends looked at him in surprise not having sensed anyone. Sasuke scoffed and impatiently explained them how he installed some chakra sensors around the compound so that they won't be taken by surprise. They hurried to their feet, masking their chakra the best they could so that they won't be discovered. In a panic induced state both men of team 7 exchanged looks and nodded their heads in a mutual understanding. They turned to Sakura, their eyes dead serious. They ripped her summer dress and threw her a baggy black t-shirt.

"Dress!"Sasuke commanded as he dragged her to another room which she soon recognized. Itachi's bedroom. Her breath hitched in her throat and she turned watching them with horror filled eyes.

"Remember Sakura" spoke Sasuke in a hushed hurried tone. "You're here to offer Itachi a night full of surprises." Naruto nodded not allowing her to say a word.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. He's not going to be impressed and he'll throw you out like a used rag." With that they shoved her into the room and locked the door.

"Don't back down! We love you!" She finally heard them say before silence engulfed her. She started trembling and angry tears formed in her eyes. What has she ever done to them to be used like that!? If Itachi doesn't kill her, she's going to murder them! Screw all the consequences! Sooner than she'd have wanted she heard steps getting closer to the room. They hesitated for a moment, probably sensing that someone was inside before the door slowly slid open. It was then or never! Sakura told herself as she laid on Itachi's bed trying to look and sensual as she could.

The door opened fully and in the moonlight Sakura was able to easily distinguish the surprise look on Uchiha Itachi's features. She smiled coyly at him and traced imaginary circles with her index on the soft mattress. She licked her lips and gazed into his dark eyes.

"Welcome back Itachi-kun. I'm here to satisfy all of you pleasures." She said in a seductive voice thanking Ino for all the training for seducing men she had drilled into her head. She lazily rose from the bed and took a couple of steps forward allowing her hips to sway in a provocative manner.

" _He's going to reject you and throw you out."_ They said. _"Don't worry!"_ They said. However no one expected for Itachi to slam the door shut and lock it. Sakura promptly gulped. She could feel his eyes roaming over her body as he slowly undone his ANBU equipment letting the pieces fall carelessly to the floor. He took off his mesh shirt and loosened his pants as he took careful, calculated steps towards her.

"Itachi-kun...?" She asked backing away from the man unsure if she should flee or not. Her team was counting on her and if they ever wanted to be welcomed into the household again Mikoto mustn't know that they broke her order. She gulped sending a silent plea to all the Gods out there to help her. No such luck she thought as she noticed Itachi getting out of his pants and with one move he was right in front of her. He bent down tracing his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck and Sakura involuntarily gasped. Her entire being was shaking in fear when he raised his lips to her ear and whispered.

"Lay on the bed kunoichi!" Those were the first words he had spoken ever since he arrived and Sakura found herself complying with his order. _'It's ok Sakura, this is not the first time you've slept with a man. It's a mission, yeah! Treat it like a mission!'_ She chanted in her mind as she closed her eyes. She took a deep shaky breath as she felt the mattress give way under his sudden weight. He was reigning over her as a predator does over its pray. There was no doubt about it. After this, she was going to kill those two fuckers. Their friendship be damned!

"You can open your eyes now." He had yet to say her name, Sakura noticed as her eyes grazed open. The only thing she was able to see in the darkness of the room was his sharingan flaring to life and the intensity in his red orbs as he placed one of his legs between hers, silently parting them. She took a sharp breath as one of his hands started trailing her side, from her shoulder blades, past her ribs, down to her hip. Her lower lip was quivering and tears formed in her eyes and threaten to spill. Try as she might she couldn't picture this as a mission. She felt hurt that her friends would sell her off so easily and dirty for doing this with a man she didn't have any feelings for. Not to mention he was Sasuke's brother of all people.

He leaned forward, his body pressing on hers enough that she could feel his muscles ripping deliciously through the thin shirt she was wearing. His smell once again intoxicated her reminding herself of the difference between the boy Sasuke was being and the man Itachi was. She decided that she rather liked the mixture of wooden and amber fragrance he was wearing. She found it weird that he didn't smell of sweat after just returning from a mission. Maybe he really was that perfect, she mused.

He chuckled and she stared at him confused. He was leaning on his side, his head resting in his open palm as he gestured for her to turn to her side. He pulled her closer, her back pressed against his muscular, naked chest. He breathed in her sweet scent and lightly nuzzled her pink hair.

"You should really stop protecting those two. Not that I mind it that much right now." He whispered against her hair and Sakura gasped, her eyes bulging out from their sockets.

"You knew?!" He smirked and tightened his hold on her when she wanted to jump from the bed. He scoffed displeased when she pulled at his hand and draped his leg over hers stopping her futless squirming.

"Of course I did. And if you don't want me to tell anything to my mother I suggest you stay where you are and do as you're told."

"I'm not very good at following orders." Sakura retorted trying once again to free herself from his vice grip. Itachi sighed annoyed.

"Sakura..." He warned her and she stilled for a moment. That was the first time he said her name and she found it delightful. "You should stop moving so much." He continued and pressed his pelvis against her rear to get his point across. Sakura instantly froze feeling the bulge in his boxers. Blushing a deep red, she mumbled an apology as she laid motionless next to him.

"Sleep well Sakura." He said and kissed her pastel locks, his body relaxing ever so slightly. She remained there unable to move a single muscle. She felt his breathing even out and blinked in confusion, unsure of what to believe.

' _That's all? In the end he just wants to cuddle?'_ She asked herself feeling a little disappointed. To say she didn't find Itachi to be attractive would be a lie. Maybe it was the alcohol messing around with her but the situation she found herself in right now aroused her. When she was sure he had fallen asleep she carefully shifted in place and faced him. He seemed so peaceful when he slept. Suddenly an idea pulled at her thoughts and she reached out and lightly pecked his lips. She heard him humming in contempt and he pulled her closer. It was definitely the alcohol she concluded as she closed her eyes feeling very tired. She sighed leaning her head on the man's arm and allowed herself to fall asleep.

Not even an hour later Itachi jerked awake, both his hand and leg falling to the mattress. He blinked in confusion. One second he was cuddling in bed with Sakura and the next one she was gone! For a split second Itachi pouted, before his eyes narrowed to slits, his chackra leaking menacingly. He was sure he felt his cousin's chakra earlier. That annoying bastard must have body flickered into his room and took his Sakura away. Yes, _his_! She was the one to come and offer herself to him, and he gladly accepted her. Why? Because he very much liked the pink haired kunoichi.

She was always hanging around his little brother together with the loud blonde, always acting so carefree, untroubled by her surroundings. This gave Itachi a couple of good views of the girls's underwear, not that he purposely looked, he wasn't a pervert mind you! His gaze would just accidently slip to her sprawled form on the bed/couch/floor and travel over her petite body gulping whenever her skirt hitched up revealing her round, firm rear. She liked lacy underwear he concluded and he never once saw her wearing a thong.

She grew up into a very beautiful woman and a highly respected and loyal kunoichi in spite of her bad temper and her sometimes childish behavior. She would often take the fall for her friends' idiocies because: one – his mother adored her, two – his father tolerated her (which was more than any other outsider managed to do) and three – he was raised to be a gentleman and he couldn't bring himself to release his wrath on a teary-eyed, repenting, pink haired Sakura. Itachi sighed. It was no surprise that the two brats figured that his family had a weakness for the girl and shamelessly used her to get out of trouble. And the most annoying part was that it often worked.

If it wasn't for that _incident_ last month he would have made his intentions known. He groaned. He was a man with no commitments and wanted some sort of relief after a long time of continuous missions and she just _had_ to be there, strolling through the gap in his wall in her drunken glory. He had been avoiding her ever since unsure of how to face her, let alone try and court her. What could he have said to her?

' _Hey you know, I really like you and wanna go out with you. Yeah I know what you witnessed last time, but I was totally thinking of you!'_ Yeah, that would definitely have her swooning over him. Itachi scoffed and turned his thoughtful stare towards the window. Maybe if he played his cards right...he wondered as a smirk pulled at his lips.

Back at the Hokage tower, Tsunade eyed her apprentice suspiciously. She summoned the young woman via Shihui Uchiha, the body flicker, for a very important medical mission together with the Yamanaka girl. But what she received was not what she expected, Tsunade thought as she glanced between the flustered, trembling pink haired woman dressed in only her panties and an oversized T-shirt (obviously a man's one) and the grinning Uchiha. Said man decided to break the silence.

"I believe I deserve a reward for being brave enough to fetch darling Sakura from where she was." Then man chuckled and Sakura's eyes widen in mortification. He wouldn't! Not in front of Ino whose head instantly snapped in his direction. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Where was she?" She asked darkly before Sakura could even open her mouth. Shisui's grin widden ten folds.

"In bed with my cousin." He answered swiftly and Sakura hear Ino's jaw fall to the floor.

"Which one?" Her shisou barked glaring at the Uchiha.

"Itachi."Ino fell unconscious to the floor. Tsunade blinked and smirked proudly, winking at her pink her apprentice, complimenting her choice in men. Sakura face-palmed.

Ino knew. It wouldn't be long before all Konoha would assume that she had slept with the Uchiha prodigy.

'Well there goes my honor.' She thought bitterly as she caught the scroll from the Hokage silently hoping it was a few years long mission to a secluded area in the mountains. No such luck.

Two hours later one fully dressed Sakura Haruno emerged from her apartment, backpack in place and her headband tightly secured to her head. She locked the door and headed towards the western gate where Ino was probably waiting for her.

Their destination: Suna.

Object of mission: attend a medical seminar in the name of their Hokage.

She begrudgingly padded to the rendezvous point thankful for the cold breeze as it blew gently. She just knew that the Pig had already formulated a long list of questions and won't stop nagging until she got her answers. It only served the blonde best that they were going to be traveling alone for the next two days until they'll reach Suna. She pouted. Maybe if she was a little nicer and maybe not so violent towards those good for nothing friends of hers, then karma wouldn't be so set on getting back at her.

"Sakura." She jumped in surprise, her heart beating so fast she could hear the echo in her eardrums. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ What was he doing here? Was he angry? He must be. Sakura gulped and turned to him fully. She bowed her head deeply wanting to apologize before the situation got more awkward than it already was.

"Itachi-san I'm terribly sorry for what happened! We sneaked in the house and started drinking. We didn't know you will come home so soon. We didn't know what to do! Please forgive us, forgive _me_!" She emphasized fully aware that if she wanted she could have left without any of this happening. Why didn't she do it? She raised her scared eyes to meet amused dark ones. Itachi chuckled and ruffled her hair like she was a little child. The woman blinked confused. Was she trapped in a weird genjutsu? She muttered a quiet "Kai" for good measure. Nothing changed.

Itachi smirked and leaned against a lighting pole. He tilted his head to the side and glanced at the Yamanaka woman gaping at them from the gate. From what he heard from Shihui the blonde knew the two spent the night together and it wouldn't be long before rumors that they were seeing or sleeping with each other would start circulating. All the better.

"Go out of me." He said in his rich tone as he looked Sakura in the eyes, his face reflecting his seriousness. The woman in front of him chocked on her own spit launching into a fit of coughs. He sighed and waited until she regained some of her composure.

"W-What?" She stuttered hoping that maybe she misheard it. The man merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"After you return from your mission, go out with me." He repeated himself and took a step closer towards the woman. He gently cupped her face and tilted her head upwards so she was gazing into his dark orbs.

"What do you say?" He coaxed her, a soft smile playing on his lips. Internally Sakura was quickly pulling out the chart she has long made for when she'll meet her perfect man: good looking – double mothereffin checked!, smart – checked, good sense of humor – Uchiha level – needs to undergo training, level of manliness (don't ask she was eight when she added that) – over the charts, marriage material – probably if the clan approves, cooking skills – he makes great dango, good in bed - ?. Oh no. Sakura frowned, her eyebrows pulling together. One more point and he'd get top score. She glanced at the worried man before her and asked uncertain.

"Can we have sex first?" Itachi stared at her blankly.

"Now? If you want we can be real quick and then you can head back to your mission." He stated unfazed and started making the seals for a teleportation jutsu. As if just realizing what she had said Sakura turned bit red and grabbed his hands stopping him from forming the last seal.

"No, no! T-that...That won't be needed Itachi-san. Please forget about it!" It was Itachi's turn to frown.

"But you won't go out with me without it." He shook his head and released his hands wanting to form the last seal.

"I will!" Sakura screamed, her voice trembling as she watched his hands. Itachi smirked letting his hands fall to his sides and leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on her chapped lips.

"I'll be waiting for you." He whispered as he disappeared into a pack of crows. Sakura gulped, taking ragged breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She glanced to her side and gracefully plopped to the ground. She had completely forgotten Ino was there too.

 **I'm very sorry if this doesn't make too much sense. I was high on coffee when making this, especially when writing the ending…O_o**

 **As always feel free to drop a review/favorite/PM me**

 **Have a good one!**


End file.
